1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device that involves exercising the feet. More particualry, it involves repetitively rotating the heels in unison against tension to produce a strengthened condition of the upper leg and buttocks including the gluteg, gracilis and adductor muscles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous prior art devices are known that are used to strengthen the muscles of the foot region and of the leg. U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,818 issued to Aijala discloses an exercise device that utilizes two spring linked rotatable platforms upon which the feet are placed. The axis of rotation of this device is generally toward the center of the foot. It is necessary for this deviceto place the axis of rotation at the center in order to simulate the movements used in skiing. This kind of movement is not desired by the applicant and therefore the present device has a completely different action.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,528 issued to Natterer describes another ski training device that has an action similar to that of the above Aijala device. Again the center of rotation is in the center of the ski and foot area. U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,188 issued to Phillips et al. describes another rotational platform that makes use of hydraulics to provide resistance to the rotation. Still, this machine utilizes a central rotation point for the foot which is unlike the applicant's invention. Finally U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,778 issued to Thomas, Jr. discloses a rotational exercise device, but it is intended for the hands and arms and not the feet.
All of the above exercise machines used a central pivot point for the foot or ski. Applicant's invention is not concerned with training the body for skiing. Applicant's exercise device utilizes a different pivot point placement which will be described below. By utilizing an off center pivot point for the foot platforms, the muscles of the upper leg and buttocks region can be strengthened by repeated usage of the present invention. It is well known that strengthened and well conditioned sphincter muscles inprove sexual performance considerably. The present invention can offer help to men suffering from impotence or heighten sexual ability in men who do not suffer from such a disability.